UA:Call Forth the Dweller (Incantation)
Call Forth the Dweller This incantation contacts the enigmatic, extradimensional being known as the Dweller on the Threshold, an entity that imparts knowledge about its specific obsession: doors and other entrances. To cast call forth the Dweller, the caster must inscribe forty-two mystic symbols around an open doorway, then begin the chants and supplications required for the incantation. If the incantation succeeds, an image of the Dweller- an inky mass of tentacles and mouths- appears on the other side of the doorway. The Dweller on the Threshold truthfully answers any question it is asked about a particular door. For example, the Dweller can provide a magical password that unlocks the door, indicate how to disarm a trap on a door, reveal the weaknesses of a door's guardian, or describe the room that lies beyond the door. Its answers are clear and fairly specific, if somewhat terse. The caster may well appreciate such concise answers, because one of the forty-two symbols inscribed around the doorway during the casting of the incantation fades away with each word the Dweller on the Threshold speaks- and when all the symbols are gone, the Dweller disappears. If the caster asks the Dweller on the Threshold a question that doesn't involve doors, the Dweller responds with a cutting insult, often about something the caster thought was a secret. Each word of the insult likewise makes a symbol disappear from the perimeter of the doorway. The exact nature of the Dweller on the Threshold is shrouded in mystery. Some contend that it is somehow connected to the god of secrets, although no one has ever found conclusive evidence that the Dweller on the Threshold is evil. Option: If the doorway used as the focus is one that the Dweller has been asked about in the past, the caster gains a +4 bonus on the Knowledge (arcana) checks during the incntation. For example, if a wizard uses call Forth the Dweller to learn about the Gateway to Despair, then when she reaches the Gateway, she can use the Gateway as the focus and gain a +4 bonus when she uses the incantation to ask about the Arches of Certain Doom. Failure: If the caster fails two consecutive Knowledge (arcana) chekcs, the Dweller on the Threshold gleefully lies, employing falsehoods that demonstrate its inclination towards mischief and cruelty. Material Component: Forty-two mystic symbols inscribed around the perimeter of the focus doorway (requiring materials costing 500 gp). As described above, these symbols gradually disappear during the time the incantation is in effect. Focus: An open doorway large enough to allow a Medium creature to pass through it. XP Component: 400 XP Backlash: Afte speaking with the Dweller on the Threshold, the caster is exhausted. Campaign use: This incantation is an obvious solution for characters who are "stuck" by an especially impenetrable door. The exhaustion backlsh makes it less likely they immediately try the door after casting the incantation, and the XP cost ensures that they won't try to use call forth the dweller on every door they face. If you introduce this incantation in your game, you're giving the PCs occasional access to a powerful divination. But because it's rather specific, it doesn't make the characters more powerful. Typically, getting through a door lands the PCs in trouble more quickly than if they were unable to pass the portal.